Races and Character Stats
Detailed Race Descriptions [http://duris.wikia.com/wiki/Good_Races Goods] [http://duris.wikia.com/wiki/Evil_Races Evils] [http://duris.wikia.com/wiki/Neutral_Races Neutrals] ''These can be '''*very*''' long articles, as such I would suggest using the contents listing buttons to find the more detailed information you desire'' Races There are many races in duris, not all of them are playable, and all of the playable ones are unique in various ways with exception to centaurs who have no comparison on the evil side, there is a unique but analagous race for goodies and for evils the neutral races are especially unique and there's nothing like them on either side, but they start on a different continent than the main one for either side with exception to paladins and anti-paladins who are good or evil only and thus restricted to the respective sides, you can choose to be any class as any race except for the neutral ones who have slightly different class considerations *Thri-kreens are can only become warriors, and only specialize into swordsman (they have 4 arms though - quadruple wielding!) *Minotaurs can become any class on either side for most class choices, however picking either paladin or anti-paladin will force you to play on either the good or evil side respectively While races differ from each other in statistic distribution, they also have various innate abilities and skills that are either not available to others at all or require some sort of item or class to be available to other races - each race has various tradeoffs that when combined with the different class choices make for nuanced gameplay and gearing decisions [[Race List]] Basic Racial Statistics All races have the following Statistics - the statistics shown here in this guide are the baseline 100% potential stats, these can be increased by gear con as CON_MAX, which will allow you to get more than 100% baseline potential stats, keep in mind that stat gear including stat_MAX gear affects the % variable, this means a 7agi or 7 max_agi piece will give a gnome a lot more actual agility points than an ogre (it's more potent for them) this keeps races different even when there is high levels of gear available EG: 100--->107% from a 7agi_MAX piece an ogre would go from 65-->68? which is about +3 actual agility a gnome would go from 140---> 150? which is about +10 actual agility keep in mind that something like 7str_MAX would be as follows ogre goes from 240--->260 +20strength about gnome goes from 95->101 +6 strength about if they both had a +7STR_MAX and +7AGI_MAX piece, then what would happen is the gnome would dodge the ogre's hits a lot more than usual, but if the ogre hit, the gnome would go splat harder than usual even... by a long shot *Strength -'''''STR'''''- helps with carrying weight, affects how much extra dexterity is needed to gain extra attacks while using heavier weapons, increases damage done by attacks *Agility -'''''AGI'''''- this helps dodge, shield blocking, parry, and numerous maneuvers that require body movement such as trip, roundkick, bash *Dexterity -'''''DEX'''''- this affects how easy it is to hit someone and numerous combat abilities, at certain threshholds enough dexterity will also give you extra attacks per round! *Constitution -'''''CON'''''- this affects how much health you have(kind of important, it keeps you alive), different classes have better constitution than others as well (so that a halfling bard might have 200hp at level 25, but a halfling warrior might have 250-300 at the same level) *Power -'''''POW'''''- this affects psionicist abilities mostly, it also gives resistance to power based attacks and gives benefit to a few spells such as the "power word" series that clerics have access to *Intelligence -'''''INT'''''- this helps magicians memorize their spells faster, and also helps the recipient avoid being backstabbed if they're aware of the enemy *Wisdom -'''''WIS'''''- this helps priest classes pray their spells faster *Charisma -'''''CHA'''''- this helps paladins' lay hands ability, but it's most important role is to help conjurers attain new pets, keep their existing pets loyal and it gets shops to give slightly better prices for their merchandise *Luck -'''''LUK'''''- this affects crafting and many defensive procs, a PROC is a''' Programmed Random OCcurrence''', what this means is there's a certain % chance that something may occur due to other things happening (example would be a chance to parry when an attack would otherwise hit, and then another would be a chance to riposte on successful parry - which hits back after parrying) Saving Throws, Armor Class, hitroll, damage roll, age Duris uses a system in which '''armor class and other defensive stats are better as they becomes lower in value''' '''EG:''' good AC would be -50, bad AC would be 50, good saves would be -20, bad saves would be 20 '''Gear that helps with saveroll actually helps by 5 to the saveroll for every point listed on the equipment piece''' '''making them better than you might first think''' '''EG:''' a piece that lists as -4 sv_stat would actually help your save_stats by 20, not just 4 '''''Terms''''' *Armor Class (AC) - reduces the likelihood of getting hit, and the damage done to you when you are hit *THAC0 (Hitroll) - increases the likelihood of hitting a target per attack *damage roll (Damroll) - increases the damage done per hit *Save Paralyze (SV_PARA) - helps protect against paralysis effects *save breath (SV_BRE) - helps protect against breath attacks, of ALL sorts, including the numerous elemental damage breathes various '''''dragons''''' and other monsters have *save fear (SV_FEA) - helps protect against fears from magical effects or roaring *save spell (SV_SPE) - helps protect against the numerous detrimental effects enemy spells have *Age - determines your maximum potential movement points and how fast they regenerate Quick Statistic References and Sizes